Perfect and Dive! - RinHaru
by Viktor's Golden Skates
Summary: The mere thought about a swimmer as fast as him made Rin feel all nice and fuzzy. He wasn't really sure why, the idea of falling in love with someone because they can balance with his talent was laughable. But, laugh all you want. ed sheeran based fic (perfect and dive) [warnings: boy x boy, shounen ai, END GAME MAKOHARU, stay away makoharu shippers, makotoxsousuke ]
1. Chapter 1

_**PERFECT**_

" _I found a love for me  
Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead  
Well, I found a boy, beautiful and sweet  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine"_

As soon as Rin heard the rumours about oh-so-fast swimmer Nanase Haruka, he fell in love.

The mere thought about a swimmer as fast as him made Rin feel all nice and fuzzy. He wasn't really sure _why_ , the idea of falling in love with someone because they can balance with his talent was laughable.

But, laugh all you want.

When Rin "raced" him, he absolutely felt amazing. Haruka's fast reflexes and such mesmerised the shit out of Rin. How can somebody be that fast?

Rin didn't care, he wanted to be friends with this person.

But... he has to admit.

He had a _perfect_ pair of blue eyes.

 **A/N: cuties omg**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DIVE**_

" _I could fall or I could fly,  
Here in your aeroplane.  
I could live, I could die,  
Hanging on the words you say.  
I've been known to give my all,  
And jumping in harder than,  
10,000 rocks on the lake."_

"Makoto... where are we going?" Haru sighed, why was he like this?

They've been running for fifteen whole minutes, but for some dumb-ass reason, Makoto and his boyfriend, Sousuke, didn't seem to mind. The taller raven-haired boy was carrying their bags, and running at the same time. How?

"Haru, you have lots of stamina! I'm sure it's fine!" Sousuke stated. His stamina was spectacular... in _swimming_.

The blue-eyed boy couldn't escape this. He didn't give a damn on where they were going, or anything. He was told that both of them were gonna buy him mackerel, of course, if you were stupid, you would turn that offer down. _Mackerel is too good to be true, you can't pass that._

They finally stopped running, and – wow. That's a huge house.

It was painted with elegant, white paint. It had a grey-white concept going on, it looked nice. The grey matched and perfectly blended with the white, if you look closely, you can notice a subtle, intricate pattern on the grey part of the house. It had a huge, black-and-gold gate with a white mailbox. He didn't know why he was here.

Makoto pressed the button, it was a camera-thing. Didn't know what it was called. Haru looked, and the rather pixelated but still _gorgeous_ face of Matsuoka Rin popped up on the screen.

"Hey, Rin! Haru's here!" Makoto waved at him, and Rin talked indistinctly, maybe he said something funny, because the brunette chuckled.

The gate swung open, and footsteps were heard. It was Rin.

"Haru-chan!" Rin ran swiftly to the small ravenette, and pressed a playful kiss on Haru's forehead. They were always this platonic, and he knew that this meant nothing but friendship.

Right?

That's what Haru thought.

"Why am I here?" Haru asked, his eyes showing no enthusiasm... or emotion, even.

Rin smiled once again. "Well, we're having a sleep over! That's why you brought your bags. I expect you also brought your swimsuit." he trailed off.

Haru nodded, he _did_ bring his swimsuit. Rin gave him a thumbs-up.

"Well? Go inside!" Rin said with such enthusiasm. The three boys proceeded inside the huge house – it wasn't really a mansion, from the outside, anyways. But, Haru bets it's larger than it looks.

The maroon-haired boy locked the gate, and followed afterwards.

 _5:00 PM_

"Haru-ch _a_ n!" Rin elongated the _A_. When did he start acting like this? Whatever, he didn't mind. And for starters, it was cute. Really.

"Rin," Haru started, but Rin affectionately hugged the ravenette's torso. Makoto and Rin were out of the house, they went out to buy things for their sleepover.

Rin cuddled his torso even more, it was really warm. Haru looked over the table and sighed.

Why was he drinking at _5:00 PM_? Does he even practice self-control? Jesus Christ, dude.

"Rin, you're drunk as shit," Haru giggled, and clapped his mouth with his hand. He only giggled when he sees something adorable on YouTube, especially those small little fishes.

Rin closed his eyes, and was dragged by Haru to the bed.

"Sleep. Rest. Blah, blah." Haru tried to make Rin let go, and he did, easily. The maroon-haired boy fluttured his eyes open.

 _Wow,_ Haruka thought. _Those eyes are breathtaking._

The light was in his eyes, his red irises twinkled as he smiled. It was the kind of red which didn't quite match with the color of blood. Though red meant _evil_ in some cases, the way his eyes sparkled and shimmered didn't really quite fit the adjective. It was good. So _good._

" _So don't call me baby, unless you mean it. Don't tell me you need me, if you don't believe it. So, let me know the truth, before I dive right into you,"_ Rin sang in a very sad and melancholy voice, tears were starting to form in the corner of his eyes. This was just because he's drunk, right?

Right.

"Rin, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just – stay beside me."

And so, he did.


End file.
